The sad history of the first and unique love of Emily Jones
by The Cutest Swedish Girl
Summary: Emily Jones, una enfermera principiante que no se imagina lo que el destino tiene preparado para ella...En un psiquiátrico, del cual se encontrara con el peligro, el miedo, lo prohibido...y a la vez sabrá lo que es el amor ...lo que pondrá en peligro a Arthur un Paciente y todos a lo de su alrededor.(Prologo Fail) /Fem! US x England/ Leve Fem! Canada x France/
1. Entering in the place (Prologo)

**Prologo**

* * *

Cap 1: Entering in the place.

Chicago, United States 1994

-Ella es increíble, tuvo una perfecta calificación en la facultad de enfermería, además lo más importante es su actitud, siempre auténtica y positiva- Dijo Madeline, mi hermana.

Eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar cuando me acerque un poco a la oficina del director del psiquiátrico. Mi Hermana Madeline es una enfermera de ese lugar y me esta ayudando a tener trabajo en ese lugar. Hace poco me gradué en enfermería en Nueva York pero al ver las ilimitadas ofertas de empleo me rehusé a mudarme a Chicago, mi lugar de infancia.

Por eso ahora me encuentro en esta sala de espera, mientras mi hermana convence al director del psiquiátrico de que pueda trabajar de enfermera ahí.

Volví a acercar mi oído para saber que es lo que contesta a ese comentario anterior de mi hermana.

-Lo se, ella seria una buena enfermera en este psiquiátrico, pero con tal hiperactividad le terminaremos medicando a la señorita-. Dijo ese director francés.

-¿Que? Yo Emily F. Jones no soy ninguna hiperactiva- grite exaltada.

Segundos después me tape la boca con las manos, al parecer me escucho el director…tremenda idiota seré.

Después del silencio que hubo, el idiota del director abrió la puerta con una leve sonrisa tonta y me dice:

-Excusez-moi? *… ¿Dijiste algo sobre tu hiperactividad?-

-…- Solo me quede callada mirando al director.

-Perdone a mi hermana por favor, es que no le agrada que le digan así- Dice mi hermana con la cabeza agachada interponiéndose.

-No tienes por que disculparte mon amour – Dice el director levantándole el mentón a Madeline.

Que se cree esa maldita rana francesa para decirle sabe que en francés a mi dulce hermana y tocarle su cara, lo golpearía pero no quiero empeorar todo… Pero si sigue no respondo.

-Aceptada, serás enfermera en mi psiquiátrico- Dice segundos después el Director.

Ambas abrimos los ojos en par, oh my god. ¡Me aceptaron! Abrace impulsivamente a Madeline dando brinquitos alegre.

-Bueno… la verdad ya te había aceptado pero quería ver como se esforzaban por que tuvieras el empleo Emily, y fue como lo pensé.- Dice el director.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijimos ambas al unísono.

Ahora si matare a ese francés, lo matare.

Lo que no sabía es, que es lo que en realidad se encuentra en ese lugar.

…En un Psiquiátrico.

* * *

Excusez-moi? *: Es como decir, Disculpa?

Me disculpo por los errores y el prologo fail, es mi primer fic...No sean crueles :u;

Gracias por leer, subiré el proximo capitulo mañana o tal vez mas tarde.

-Un comentario puede hacer mas agradable y mejor este fic, recuerda ponerlo.-


	2. The new place to work

Cap 2: The new place to work.

28 de noviembre de 1995.

Desperté en mi cama un poco alivianada después de que ya me aceptaron para trabajar en el psiquiátrico, hoy empezare a trabajar gracias a mi hermana y lo genial que soy.

Me levante rápido y me di una ducha caliente, era muy fría esta entrada de invierno y no quiero resfriarme antes de ir a trabajar. Una vez que termine de bañarme me empecé a arreglar, me puse mis medias blancas y el uniforme, tome las llaves de mi coche para luego ir a trabajar…claro sin antes llegar por alguna hamburguesa para desayunar si no moriría de hambre y también otra de lonche.

Una vez que llegué a mi trabajo tome mi lonche y lo metí a mi bolsa al igual que mis lentes en caso de que los necesitara. Entre, mirando los alrededores en los que tal vez empezare a trabajar, por supuesto dependiendo el área que me asignen, para eso fui directo con el director para empezar a acatar las ordenes.

Subí las escaleras y entre a la oficina principal con mi actitud positiva y lo salude:

-Buenos días Director. Vine para preguntar sobre el área que trabajare y las órdenes especificas.-le dije sentándome en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio.

-Esa actitud me justa Emily Jones, pero no me llames director. Puedes llamarme Francis, Francis Bonnefoy… Por cierto quería hablar contigo a solas sobre esto. Cosa que me limite a hacerlo frente a tu hermana por que sabia que no lo aceptaría. Pero yo se de tu valentía y pensé en que serias perfecta para este trabajo, es sobre tu área que asignare. Espero que aceptes y lo pienses por que es tu trabajo, tu vida.-me contesto el Director.

Me quede unos momentos callada, el esperaba en que estuviéramos solos en la oficina, tanto que ni mi hermana podría estar presente por lo que solo conteste:

-¿Tan importante y serio es esto? Que tan difícil es esa área que ni mi hermana aceptaría que yo trabajara en esa área-

-Te lo explicare Emily, en este lugar esta dividido en 4 áreas diferentes. Una de esas áreas es la 1 la cual es encargada de administrar y también en recibir pacientes a los consultorios aun que no sea de ese psiquiátrico. El área 2 que es el área de pacientes con enfermedades mentales leves o están internados temporalmente. El área 3 que es donde están de moderado a grave, cuando presentan actividades violentas, autodestructivas o simplemente especiales… Luego esta la ultima área conocida como la 4, que es la que queda al final de los edificios en el piso 3, es en la que los pacientes son un gran peligro,

Son increíblemente violentos, sicóticos…o considerablemente peligrosos, sin una cura para su psicosis- Me dice Francis en una breve explicación.

-¿Entonces en que área sere asignada?-Conteste con un poco de seriedad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el me contesta:

-Por las pocas personas que no se atreven a aceptar este empleo es por el área y yo…Te necesito en el área 4- Dice clavando la mirada en mi.

-Acepto- Dije fácilmente.

-Emily, esto no es un juego. Esto es más serio de lo que piensas- Me contesto al ver mi rápida respuesta.

-Y yo hablo en serio, para mi no hay nada que pueda detenerme. Se que esto no será fácil pero ¿por eso estoy aquí no? trabajare y daré mi esfuerzo.-Conteste.

Defendí mi respuesta, espero no arrepentirme. Creo que este trabajo será muy difícil y debí haberlo pensado y sobre todo en el posible peligro que estaré, pero si no hubiera personas como yo, que dan todo por su trabajo y esfuerzo, para que hubiera estudiado enfermería, eso fue lo que pensé.

El simplemente sonrió a mi respuesta y se levanto para luego decir:

-Bienvenida Emily F. Jones, sabia que no me equivocaría contigo, eres perfecta para el trabajo.-

Dijo tomando mi mano para después darme un beso en ella, me limpie en el uniforme la mano, el tan solo se rió y dice:

-Eres igual de tímida en el amor al igual que la hermosa de Madeline, se nota que son hermanas. Bueno dejemos nuestros sentimientos a lado y te presentare tu lugar de trabajo.-

Idiota rana, no hay nada de sentimientos entre nosotros…además ¿acaso menciono a Madeline? lo matare algún día si la vuelve a mencionar en sus perversiones francesas, pensaba mientras le seguía para salir del edificio.

Miraba los alrededores, los jardines, la pintura blanca por todos lados. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, pero no sabía si era mi imaginación pero cada vez que nos acercábamos atrás en el lugar que trabajare estaba más gris, sombrío y frió. En efecto…no era mi imaginación es un lugar triste y depresivo, pensé al encontrarme el edificio al frente mió.

-Parece una morgue, ¿donde esta el jardín? ¿Donde están los pacientes?- Dije impresionada mirando a Francis.

-Emily, esto literalmente es una morgue. Las personas de este lugar están muertas por dentro.-Contesto seriamente invitándome pasar al edificio.

Tan solo me quede mirando afuera, realmente no sabia a lo que me enfrentaba. Sin embargo no me dejare abatir por esto, por lo que solo suspire y entre al edificio

-Muertos vivientes… ¿entonces son zombies?- Dije bromeando para matar el tétrico ambiente.

-Técnicamente…si- dijo Francis sonriendo-

Una vez que entramos al elevador nos quedamos en silencio hasta que paro al piso 3, donde se localizaban los pacientes.

Habían varios cuartos bajo puertas de metal con una sola ventana de seguridad y un cuadro bajo llave donde se introducen los medicamentos que toman los pacientes.

-Emily, este será tu lugar de trabajo. Por favor ten mucho cuidado al ingresar los medicamentos en la bandeja, recuerda que estos pacientes, son los más peligrosos y no queremos que te arranquen una mano a mordidas además son muy mentirosos y hábiles, si miras a alguno que parece desmayado o con convulsiones, puede ser una táctica para escapar, por lo que si algo así sucede: lo mejor es que vayas a esa pequeña oficina en el piso de abajo y vendrán 2 enfermeros con un guardia a revisar ¿Ok?, tu trabajo es estar al pendiente de sus medicamentos y tomar nota de sus reacciones.- dice mientras ingresa al elevador para irse.-

Segundos antes de cerrarse el elevador dice Francis:

-Bonne chance Emily*-.

Y se cerró el elevador.

Tan solo me quede parada y voltee a atrás, no es que tuviera miedo si no es que era extraño el ambiente y tenia un frió especial que te calaban los huesos.

Entonces al ver que no había nada además del pasillo se las habitaciones unos muebles con medicamentos y mi escritorio, tome mis audífonos y escuchaba la radio.

Ohh que aburrido trabajo, es mucho mas sencillo de lo que me imagine…pensé que llegaría a golpear pacientes pero eso no sucedió hahaha.

Después de que se acabo una canción decidí conocer a mis pacientes por la ventanilla.

Me empecé a asomar por las habitaciones de la izquierda, entre ellas estaba dos hombres que se miraban agotados, idos, e incluso sombríos. Una mujer sin cabello que se arrullaba en el piso con una camisa de fuerza, eso me provoco un leve temblor, pero fue peor el hombre que solo estaba tirado en el piso sin ojos y sonriendo como si estuviera feliz y al igual con que la mujer, también tenia una camisa de fuerza.

Era horrible este lugar.

Trague un poco de saliva y suspire, seguí con el pasillo derecho.

Mire primero una mujer, era simplemente tranquila y lloraba en su cama, me acerque a la otro cuarto, era un hombre desnudo mirando la pequeña ventana de seguridad hacia afuera.

Entonces fue cuando llegue al penúltimo cuarto…no me imagine lo que veían mis ojos.

Era un hombre de entre mi edad algunos 24 años, piel blanca, pelo rubio claro, unos ojos verdes profundos y unos labios rosados, se encontraba abrazando un libro, sentado como si estuviera esperando salir de aquí. Me sonroje leve y me quede unos instantes mirándolo. ¿Que hacia el aquí? Se veía demasiado normal hasta incluso se podría decir…atractivo, si no fueran por esas cejas abundantes aun que, eran lindas.

Así que después de ya dejar de comerme con la mirada al chico del libro decidí mirar la última puerta, al parecer no había nadie. Pero entonces apareció de repente un señor en la ventana riéndose, provocándome un gran susto cayendo al piso y rompiéndose mi radio, Maldición, ya empecé mal.

Me levante rápido y me fui mejor corriendo al escritorio, donde debí haberme quedado.

Tome la radio intentándola reparar pero fue en vano, estaba destrozada por lo que solo la tire a la basura.

Me quede aburrida todavía sin borrarme el susto que sufrí hace unos segundos. Y pensé menor en el muchacho de la penúltima puerta. Segundos después no lo pensé y fui a unos de los archiveros del escritorio y mire el expediente de el.

_Arthur Kirkland:_

_Edad: 26 años_

_Sangre: AB Positivo_

_Tratamiento: Dos tabletas de Neuroléptico cada 6 horas (Antipsicótico)_

_Diagnostico: Trastorno delirante, Trastornó maniaco depresivo, Esquizofrenia, Psicosis. _

Leí eso y me quede impresionada, como es que este chico de apariencia tan normal pueda tener tantas enfermedades mentales, parecía imposible, pero por algo esta en la sección 4.

Suspire y mejor decidí comer mi lonche.

Una hora después empecé a repartir los medicamentos con cuidado de que alguno no me arrancara la mano. En eso llegué al cuarto del paciente Kirkland al parecer, o el chico del libro como pensé desde un inicio.

Al parecer estaba esperando a que le dieran el medicamento por que estaba muy cerca, cuando ingrese el medicamento sentí que me tomo de la mano. Quite la mano rápidamente asustada y retrocedí dos pasos, entonces escucho hablar el chico:

-Perdón si te asuste, es que no te reconocía además yo no arranco manos, ese es mi compañero de a lado… ¿eres nueva no?-

Tan solo me quede callada… hablaba como un chico normal, hasta se disculpo y le conteste:

-No es nada, no me asuste…Soy demasiado increíble como para asustarme hahahaha-

-Eres muy escandalosa, ¿segura que no eres un paciente?- Dijo con una leve sonrisa-

-Que insinúas ¡cejon!- le conteste.

-¡No soy cejon! Soy de belleza inglesa- Dijo con un tono enojado.

Entonces procese lo que estaba haciendo ¡estaba hablando con un paciente de gran peligrosidad!, ya veo por que mi hermana jamás hubiera aceptado que trabajara en esta área.

Así que solo me aleje un poco pero el me dice:

-Una dama no se va sin despedirse, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland my lady-

Voltee y le conteste:

-¿Me consideras una dama? Que divertido de tu parte, bueno…Mi nombre es Emily, Emily Jones-

Le dije y tome mis cosas para irme, hoy iba a salir mas temprano por que es mi primer día.

Tuve 3 experiencias traumáticas y 1 radio destrozada, good luck Emily.

Tome mi bolso y salí hacia fuera en eso me tope con Francis:

-¿Que te pareció tu trabajo?-Dijo curioso

-Traumante, pero bueno siempre hay que mirar adelante hahahaha- Dije alejándome.

Me metí a mi coche y me dirigí directo a mi casa, una vez que llegue me recosté en el sofá y murmure suavemente:

-Arthur Kirkland, el chico del libro…o mejor dicho el paciente.-

Dije cerrando los ojos, no pude sacármelo de la mente ni sus ojos ni sus labios.

* * *

Bonne chance Emily*: Buena suerte Emily.

Me disculpo si quedo algo corto, pero el próximo capitulo sera mas extenso y emocionante, eso espero xD

Espero que les aya gustado el primer día de trabajo de nuestra enfermera americana :3

Gracias por leer! c:, estaré actualizando pronto y entre mas reviews mas inspiración xD

-Un comentario puede hacer mas agradable y mejor este fic, recuerda ponerlo.-


	3. A long day in a psychiatry

Cap 3: A long day in a psychiatry.

30 de Noviembre de 1995.

Ya eran dos días desde que empecé a trabajar en el psiquiátrico, no era tan difícil a excepción del deprimente y helado lugar.

Estaba en mi escritorio escribiendo en mi diario, estaba aburrida mientras ponia como habían sido estos tres días desde como me aceptaron…hasta como termine hablando con un paciente de alto riesgo según los informes. Una vez que termine de escribir en el diario y me dirigí a la planta baja, por lo que entre al elevador y espere.

Cuando llegué, me dirigí a una de las oficinas y me encontré con una enfermera así que la salude:

-Hello-

Luego ella solo me miro y me dijo:

-Así que eres la nueva enfermera de esta área, espero que no termines arrepintiéndote- me dijo y luego salio de la oficina.

Una vez que ella salio, detrás entra una chica de ojos rasgados y pelo negro corto, algo baja y en uniforme blanco-

-¿Necesita algo señorita Jones?- me dijo la chica.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-conteste impresionada.

-Soy administradora de esta área del psiquiátrico, por lo que me avisaron sobre usted que será una nueva enfermera- Dijo con voz tímida.

-Ohhh ya miro. Ah yo solo vine para conocer un poco mas el área de mi trabajo ¿Cómo te llamas?-Dije curiosa.

-Mi nombre, es S-Sakura, Sakura Honda. Soy japonesa- Dijo.

-Un gusto-

Le sonreí dándole la mano y ella dudo pero al final también me dio la mano. Me recuerda a mi hermana Madeline, es igual de tímida y restringida.

Nos despedimos rápido y en eso me dirigí al elevador para regresar a mi lugar de trabajo.

Al entrar al elevador choqué con alguien, era Madeline.

-¡Emily Jones! ¿Que haces en esta área del hospital?-Dice mi hermana pidiendo una explicación.

Tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta por lo que solo conteste:

-Aquí trabajo Madeline-.

Ella tan solo me miro asustada y me dice tartamudeando el por que trabajaba aquí, sobre lo peligroso y expuesto para mi vida, en especial en el papel en el que entrego medicinas a los enfermos del área 4, cosa que le provoco pavor a mi hermana.

Pero solo le sonreí y le explique que no era peligroso, que era un área segura, ella tan solo agacho la mirada y me abrazo, dijo que tuviera cuidado y se fue.

Yo tan solo sonreí leve, pensé que hablar de esto con mi hermana seria más difícil pero no fue así por suerte, ella confía en mí.

Una vez que llegue a mi lugar de trabajo empecé a tomar las cajas de pastillas y a dividirlas para entregárselas a mis pacientes.

Cuando termine de dividirlas las empecé a repartir a cada habitación mientras tomaba nota de las reacciones de cada uno de ellos y si provocaba algún efecto secundario en los enfermos, pero parecía que todo estaba normal, así que solo guarde el cuadernillo de notas en mi bolsa. En eso escuche un ruidito de parte de la puerta que al parecer es del paciente Kirkland.

Yo me acerqué curiosa a la ventanilla, era el…al parecer queriendo llamar mi atención: Por lo que abrí la rejilla donde ingreso los alimentos y me asome un poco.

-Hello miss ¿Cómo a estado su día?- dice mirando al través de la rejilla.

-Hi Arthur, a estado muy calmado para mi estilo- Dije un poco sonriente.

-Oh ya veo ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dice mientras entrelazamos miradas.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea un poco arriesgada pero para matar mi aburrimiento, fui por una silla y me acerque a la puerta para después contestarle:

-Claro haha, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Kirkland- Dije mientras lo miraba a trabes de la rejilla.

-Entiendo que eres una enfermera, pero ¿por que en esta área tan horrible como esta?-

Me pregunta Arthur, con curiosidad.

Me dejo impresionada la pregunta, actuaba como una persona normal..Hasta distinguió el lugar en el que esta, no parecía tan enfermo como para estar en el área de los enfermos mas graves psicológicamente.

Yo tan solo le mire y sonreí para luego contestar a su pregunta:

-Para que ser enfermera si no ayudare a los que me necesitan-

El me miro y apareció una bella sonrisa en el rostro y me dice:

-Eso te hace una buena enfermera, además no es por nada pero eres lo mejor que ha pasado por estos pasillos. Nadie se atreve a acercarse, mucho menos a hablar.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Tal comentario me hizo sonrojarme un poco, era un bonito cumplido pero había algo que me provocaba curiosidad de el y no puede evitar preguntármelo desde que lo mire.

-Arthur… ¿Por qué estas aquí?-Le pregunte curiosa.

Es tan solo suspiro como si fuera una pregunta simple:

-Por un gran error que cometí, gracias a mi trastornó de bipolaridad-Dijo con la mirada baja.

Yo lo mire sorprendida, acaso ¿decía la verdad? Que fue lo que cometió que termino aquí. Lo mire a los ojos, se miraba un poco cansado pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-Ya veo... ¿debe ser horrible estar internado no?-Dije mientras miraba mi reloj.

Ya era mi hora de salida pero quise escuchar la respuesta de Arthur respecto a lo que se siente estar en un lugar como este.

-…Era horrible y frió. Pero…desde que llegaste se volvió para mi calido y tranquilo, eres la primera persona con la que hablo en 3 años-

Abrí mis ojos en par impactada por lo que había escuchado.

Como tiene esa esperanza después de alejarse de todo durante 3 años. Pensé mientras me despedí rápido y tome mis cosas para irme.

…Que te sucedió Kirkland, como para llegar en ese cuarto cerrado y frió, como un enfermo mental, me repetía en la mente.

* * *

Perdonnnnn me quedo bien cortooooo. (El próximo si estará largo xD)

Me disculpo si quedo algo aburrido, espero que ahora si el próximo los enrede en el trama xD.

Que paso con Arthur que termino en ese lugar, los dejare en suspenso xD

Gracias por leer! c:, estaré actualizando pronto y entre mas reviews mas inspiración xD

-Un comentario puede hacer mas agradable y mejor este fic, recuerda ponerlo.-


	4. Where is your boy tonight?

Cap 4:

Where is your boy tonight? /Primera parte/

31 De Noviembre de 1995

Era sábado, al fin ya había acabado mi trabajo de la semana. Por lo que al cruzarse los rayos del sol a mi ventana hasta mi cama, cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana para no ver la luz y seguir durmiendo. Al fin un buen descansó para dormir 14 horas, ohh si.

Pero algo me interrumpió de mis sueños a las 7: am… ¡EN SABADO!

Era el maldito teléfono.

- …Quien se le ocurre llamarme en sábado en la mañana, será idiota- Dije entre murmuros irritada.

Entonces me levante y conteste furiosa:

-Fuc*, ¡¿Quien es!?- Dije pero escuche algo que me dejo paralizada.

-Emily Jones…que vocabulario mon pettite.- Me contesto Francis "La rana"

-Ahora si te matare…y lo disfrutare- Dije irritada.

A el se le ocurrió llamarme en plena mañana en sábado, y es mi día de descanso…que no se conforma con mandarme al área 4.

-Oh claro, claro. Es que necesito que trabajes el día de hoy, te pagare extra- Contesto Francis.

Tan solo colgué al escuchar lo que dijo y me fui a la cama…Ya cree que desperdiciare mi hermoso sábado en trabajar en el psiquiátrico. Pero nooooo, el volvió a llamar como 5 veces después de que lo colgué y le conteste otra vez:

-Jod*** Maldita rana ¡déjame dormir!-Grite molesta.

-Es increíble como le llamas a tu propio jefe Emily, pero esta bien…le diré a otra que ocupe tu lugar este día…umm ¿que tal la linda de tu hermana?, ella aceptara.-.

-¡Estas bromeando verdad! Ni loca dejare que Madeline vaya a ese lugar.-Dije exaltaltada y muy furiosa.

-No, no estoy bromeando le llamare en este momento-Me contesto.

-Maldita rana, bien, voy a ir…y espero que me pagues muy bien.-Dije enojada y le colgué.

Me puse mi uniforme rápidamente en lo que iba con las medias blancas, recibo otra llamada, maldita rana.

-…Ahora que quieres fuc**** frog- Dije intentando calmarme.

-¿Ahh?-Contesto una voz femenina, era Sakura.

-Ohh God, Im sorry…pensé que eras Francis.-dije apenada.

-Si me di cuenta por como dijiste…Ohh Emily recordé que ayer me hablaste y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir por un café en la noche para conocernos mejor, claro si es que te agrada- Dijo tímidamente Sakura.

-¡Ohhh claro! Seria un gusto, solo veré si salgo temprano de mi trabajo.

-Etto…Emily, hoy es sábado-

-Lo se, pero tengo que trabajar extra-

-Ohh esta bien, te llamare mas tarde, gracias por aceptar- dice todavía tímida y colgó-

Sonreí leve, al parecer tendré una amiga. Bueno por lo menos hay algo bueno en esta mañana. Por lo que mejoro un poco mi humor y me puse lo que me faltaba, hasta tiempo tuve de ir por comida rápida para desayuno y lonche.

Una vez que llegue, estacione mi coche y tome mi lonche para ya entrar a psiquiátrico…pero solo fui directo a firmar para ir a mi área, no quería ver a Francis por que no quiero que me despida por dejarle un hueso roto.

Todavía bostezando entre a mi lugar de trabajo y me senté…pero fue cuestión de segundos para que terminara mi cabeza pegada al escritorio y quedara dormida.

En eso sentí un golpe en la cabeza y voltee rápido…era Francis con un maldito periódico.

-Bonjour Emily, no te pago para que te duermas- Dice sonriendo.

-…-

Decidí callarme, por que no había palabra para describir mi rabia en este momento.

El solo se salio riendo y me lanzo el periódico.

-Para que te entretengas un rato Emily- Dijo y luego se salio.

Bueno, por lo menos tengo algo. Pensé y luego escuche golpecillos en la puerta de Arthur, entonces me acerque y abrí la rejilla:

- Good Morning Emily, que haces en este bello sábado en este lugar, no es tu día de descanso- Dijo con una leve sonrisa mirándome a los ojos a través de la rejilla.

Yo tan solo lo mire a los ojos, no se pero parecían llenos de vida como cuando miras agua en un desierto o cuando miras a la cosa mas bella del mundo.

Tan solo me sonroje leve por la preocupación de Arthur y le conteste sin borrar mi sonrisa:

- Good Morning Glentlemen, gracias por preocuparte de mi…Digamos que hoy tuve que trabajar extra- Conteste.

- No es nada Lady Jones, uh por poco pensé que viniste por mi…pero es obvio que no. –dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste.

- Vamos, claro que te visitaría. Eres el más grande caballero que he conocido además de mi padre –Conteste y el rió a mi comentario.

- Por cierto por que trabajar en sábado cuando puedes salir a un parque en la noche tomada de la mano con tu chico, mirando la luna y contando estrellas-Dice sonriéndome leve.

- Umh? Chico… -conteste un poco incomoda por mi soltería.

- Claro…ohhh cierto mencionaste que yo y tu padre solo hemos sido caballeros…Al parecer tu novio no lo es, es un idiota….como para no tratar a un ángel como tu es estupido.- Dijo frunciendo leve el ceño.

Yo tan solo se me encendieron las mejillas y me puse nerviosa, nadie me había hablado de esa manera…tan lindo. Estoy segura que cuando Arthur estaba fuera del Psiquiátrico era todo un Casanova.

- Arthur, no tengo novio- Dije riéndome leve.

- Hey, tampoco tienes que mentirme…es obvio que debes tener a todos los chicos arrastrando pisos por ti, yo lo aria. Quien no se enamoraría de tan solo verte por primera vez, mientras se traban sus palabras para decirte lo linda que eres con las mejillas encendidas…como en este momento –Dijo sonrojándose leve mirando mi cara.

- ¿Uh? –Entonces me di cuenta que el estaba observándome, sentía nervios.

Tan solo me salí corriendo y fui al baño para mirarme al espejo, en efecto…estaba completamente roja, estaba temblando leve…estaba algo nerviosa…nunca me habían dicho tales palabras que provocaran tal efecto en mi… que me sucede.

Dios, seguro es por que nadie me había dicho eso., por lo que regrese rápido a ver a Arthur:

-Hahaha siento la tardanza, es que creí que me dije.

-Ohh esta bien, pero bueno en este momento siento envidia… ¿eso me hace enfermo?- Me pregunto curioso sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-.

-¿Envidia? Por que sientes envidia- Pregunte curiosa.

- Por no estar afuera en este momento y besarte- Dijo sonriéndome.

Mis manos estaban sudando, no sabia que decir, estaba congelada de los nervios…sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Eso casi siempre sucedía con Arthur, no era miedo…era algo extraño. En ese momento el me dice:

-Podrías abrir un momento la rejilla un poco-

Estaba tan congelada que no sentí miedo, era como si el fuera una persona normal un príncipe atrapado en un castillo.

Yo tan solo la abrí un poco sin importar los riesgos, tal vez caía en una trampa pero era débil.

Entones me pidió que acercara mis rostro, temblé un poco por mi pero sentí confianza y lo hice y cerré los ojos fuerte.

Entonces fue cuando sentí unos labias chocar contra los míos, sus labios eran calidos y suaves y deje llevarme en ese momento, era mi primer beso.

Estaba temblorosa, era como cuando uno recibe el regalo de su vida o cuando conoces a un gran ídolo, eran unos nervios calidos que me provocaban pena pero lo disfrutaba.

Entonces fue cuando pensé la realidad.

Me bese con un paciente de alto riesgo.

Me separe inmediatamente y cerré la rejilla, tome mi bolso nerviosa y sali corriendo del lugar.

Entonces me recargue en una pared y me quede detenida unos momentos sin dejar de temblar pero los temblores se fueron convirtiendo en miedo y del miedo a las lagrimas.

Por que estaba llorando, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, tan solo me fui hacia mi coche y al parecer Francis me miro y me tomo de la mano antes de irme.

-Emily todavía no acaba tu turno-

Entonces voltee y el al mirar mis lágrimas se preocupo y me pregunto:

-¿Estas bien pettite?-Me pregunto preocupado.

-¡Claro!, es que recordé cuando me vine y me despedí de todos mis amigos-

Dije mintiendo, obviamente no le diría lo que ocurrió al Director del psiquiátrico. El tan solo me sonríe leve y me tomo de la mano para que le siguiera.

-No te dejare ir sola a tu casa, te llevare con Madeline – Dijo mientras que me abría la puerta de su coche.

La verdad no confiaba en el pero me dio igual, tan solo entre y deje que me llevara a donde sea. En eso mire que íbamos a la misma dirección de la casa de Madeline, por lo menos fue sincero.

Cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta del coche y dijo:

-Te traeré tu coche mas tarde- Dijo mientras cerraba el coche.

Entonces tuve una gran duda y arquee una ceja antes de entrar a casa de mi hermana.

-Francis, ¿Cómo sabes que esta es casa de mi hermana?- Dije mirándolo en tan solo se puso un poco nervioso pero contesto rápido.

-Una vez la traje- dijo y se fue.

Tan solo mire como se fue y solo suspire y entre a la casa, estaba Madeline mirando la televisión en eso ella me miro y se preocupo.

-¿Emily estas bien?- Dijo mirando mis ojos al borde se caer otra vez en lágrimas, tan solo me fui al que una vez fue mi cuarto y me encerré:

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, me sentía mal y culpable. Me sentí cobarde por haber salido corriendo en vez de afrontar lo que hice, lo mas seguro es que lastime a Arthur al haberme ido en vez de sonreír y decirle que fue mi primer beso. Pero que esperaba el esta detrás de un muro del que tal vez siempre nos separara. Pero por que me preocupo. ¿Qué es lo que siento?

Por que sabiendo eso lo bese, seré impulsiva pero no tonta. Solo había una respuesta a esto y mi mama me platico sobre ese sentimiento:

-El primer amor- Murmure todavía sin dejar de pensar en Kirkland.

Pero también hay otra cosa que nos separa, la razón de la cual el esta encerrado hay…no se cual es pero lo sabré, pero siento que tal vez esa será la verdad que nos separaría definitivamente.

Tengo que matar este amor, un amor imposible. Aun que sea el primero pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa. ¿Qué esta sintiendo en este momento Arthur?

* * *

Este capitulo estaba mas enfocado en los sentimientos de Emily, por eso es que quedo así

Asdfg dios adore escribir esto tan cursi y dramático, espero que les aya gustado.

Gracias por leer! c:, estaré actualizando pronto y entre mas reviews mas inspiración xD

-Un comentario puede hacer mas agradable y mejor este fic, recuerda ponerlo.-


End file.
